guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Territory
Since ANet have recently launched the Japanese version I'm wondering if Japan is a separate territory or if it forms a teritory "Asia" together with Korea. -- 18:25, 14 February 2006 (CST) :Japan is its own. Taiwan/Hongkong/Maccu gets one too, but I'm not sure if it's named "Taiwan" or "THM" or whatever, until one of the guilds that have been playing on the US server and moved back to their own region starts winning in HoH. -PanSola 18:31, 14 February 2006 (CST) ::I've seen a few wins by "Taiwan" (only). -- Dashface 02:41, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :BTW, only EU and NA territories can change. None of the others can do it at all. Gaile has mentioned a possible one-time move for players to move from NA to JP, but it hasn't been worked out yet. -PanSola 18:32, 14 February 2006 (CST) Territories' strength Maybe it should be noted that currently America, Europe and Korea are the strongest (holding the favour) territories? As well as the fact that there has been a notable change between Europe and America making them at least equal (altough it seems that Europe is getting stronger than America recently); Haven't had a chance to rate Korea though as I haven't seen them getting favour for ages now - Lavvaran 08:07, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :Since there are no reliable statistics about this observation beside this subjective estimation (which I share) I am not sure how this could be incorporated adequately. --MRA 08:54, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :: Sounds like a good topic for research making statistics then ;) - Lavvaran 09:27, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::Basically, the hypothesis above is saying the territories who have had the game for 13 months are doing better than the territories that have had the game for less than 5 months. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:39, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::: That's the logical part, other thing is that they have some experienced players from other territories though. The thing that might be interesting would be determining which territory holds the favour most of the time - Lavvaran 12:10, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Some, but not nearly enough to even boost them up the GvG ladder significantly. Right now territory strengh simply correlates highly with lengh of release for that territory. I personally find it not worth noting. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:47, 21 June 2006 (CDT) Question If there was someone playin from Africa, what territory are they part of? Jjnh0411 17:32, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :It doesn't matter the location the person physically came from. All it matters is where you get your account access from (NCSoft -> North America or Europe; NCKorea -> Korea; NCJapan -> Japan; NCTaiwan -> Taiwan). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:16, 20 August 2006 (CDT) China BTW, Guild Wars has been under closed-testing in China. It'll be interesting to see Hong Kong and Macauu not being part of the China territory... or get moved to the China territory. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:19, 20 August 2006 (CDT) :No, Hong Kong and Macau would normally go with Taiwan in terms of video game market. This is because the overall business environment in Hong Kong is closer to Taiwan than to China. The differences occur in technicality, language, law, and economics. I am not gonna go into details. --Voidvector 09:49, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Adding new code I want to know if the territory limit set to 5 again when entering a new code. --numma_cway 11:18, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :As far as I've heard it is not reset even if you add a new campaign key. -- 12:55, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::my mates want to get back to europe with me but changed too many times. Is there anyway of changing back?(we live in europe)--slogankid1 (talk) 03:20, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::Probably not, but I'd go through support to see. Randomtime 15:29, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::As far as i know, on the 10 August 2007, the territory changes has been reset and u will ahve 4 more chances "North America" In game and when switching territories, it's just called America. I only bring this up because someone edited roleplaying character creation to say "North America, South America, and Europe." I was going to revert since SA isn't a territory, but neither is NA. Should everything be switched to America? --Fyren 13:47, 23 February 2007 (CST) Poor Taiwan and Hongkong never getting favor. Europe Why does Europe have favor 65% of the time? 20% of the time US has it and 5% of the time Japan has it, RARELY Taiwan. Korea is dead it seems. Whats the deal? Korea used to have favor a lot, and US and Europe were even. I mean the US has more people living in it than Europe and Korea, so why don't we have favor? Q.Q Alreajk :A lot of Japanese guilds that win favor are just American or European players that wanted Japanese characters in their guild name or tag. It seems like a lot of Koreans have stopped playing the game and that either there are fewer Americans playing or a lot more European players, at least if you go by the distribution of guilds on the GvG ladder. --Fyren 11:19, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :Just a small remark about the number of people: The US and Canada together have about 330,000,000 people, Europe has about 710,000,000 living in it. ((North+South) Korea has about 73,000,000) (All numbers from wikipedia) --87.168.6.220 15:55, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Territory change counter reset I still have my 5 changes left, so they didn't SET it to 4. But did they reset it to 4 or to 5 if you had 5 changes and already changed your territory? -- numma_cway 07:38, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Relivent Is this page still relivent, or does it need a "removed from game" tag? ' Talk' 18:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC)